Mist's Desire
by Aqua Latias
Summary: When the other members of the team leave the two alone, what will happen between Mist and Achroma? (Umbreon X Gardevoir LEMON)


**Author's Notes:**

**Hello once again everyone! I am back with a second request, this one by Faerie Drake. They gave a description of what I should write in thorough detail, which I like, so thank you!**

**Anyway, once again I must stress: this has mature themes and should not be read by those under 18... though, let's be honest, by the time we're that age none of us are strangers to this type of content.**

**This was a fun one to write, so I hope you all enjoy reading this!**

_**Mist's Desire**_

"Ugh, my feet are killing me!"

Achroma the Umbreon glanced over at his partner, Mist the Gardevoir. "Tell me about it."

"You have to remind me to never pick a job that has us to go Zero Isle ever again," the Gardevoir moaned. "That was just a nightmare."

Achroma nodded weakly in reply. The two were returning to their base after a long trek through Zero Isle North to retrieve an item a Pokemon had lost. "The item was very, very special to me!" the Pokemon had insisted. "Please get it for me! I am too weak to go alone!"

"Why'd he have to go and make us get the stupid item anyway?" Achroma muttered darkly. "No one can do anything for themselves nowadays."

Mist ignored the pain in her feet and continued to walk alongside Achroma. The two were a rescue team called Team Shadowfall, and they were of a relatively high status. While they usually operated in a pair, they occasionally brought along other members of the team. They both regretted not bringing additional members with them on this mission.

After many more complaints, the duo reached the exit of Zero Isle, and using their Explorer Badge, transported back to Treasure Town.

By the time the two arrived at their base down on the beach near Beach Cave, Achroma was staggering and Mist looked like she could topple over at any moment. The two entered the cavern that they made their home, torches lighting the darkness leading to the interior.

The two filed into a large section of the cave with various paths leading in other directions outward. This was where the team generally assembled and spoke. Achroma immediately collapsed on the ground, panting heavily. Mist, however, spotted a small white object in the base and picked it up. "Hey, Achroma?"

"Yeah?" came the Umbreon's breathy reply.

"Looks like we've got a note," Mist said, her eyes carefully scanning the page.

"What's it say?"

"Take a look for yourself."

Achroma groaned loudly but pulled himself to his paws and walked over to Mist, looking at the paper she held in her hand. He began to read aloud. "On a far away mission, you two take a week off. Signed, Team Shadowfall."

"Guess this means we're alone for the next week?" Mist commented.

"I guess so," Achroma replied. "Wonder where they went?"

"They didn't say so on the paper anywhere," Mist replied, flipping the paper over to make sure.

"Oh well, just so long as they come back at some point," Achroma shrugged before yawning loudly. "Anyway, I gotta turn in for tonight. That mission left me exhausted."

"Wait a sec," Mist said, "don't we have to return the item to the Pokemon?"

"That can wait till tomorrow," Achroma grunted. "If they wanna force us to go through all that trouble for a stinkin' item, then they should be able to wait a day."

Mist narrowed her eyes a little but didn't object. After all, she was feeling pretty worn down too. "Guess in that case I'll go to sleep too."

"Alright," Achroma said. "Then good night." With that, Achroma padded over to the darkest of the pathways and vanished in the murky blackness as he went down the path to his room, which was intentionally unlit.

Mist sighed a little before going her own way, down a significantly lighter path that led to her room. She plopped down upon a straw bed and stretched her aching body out, releasing built up tension and strain in her muscles. She moaned softly in pleasure as some of her pain was relieved. Slowly, she laid back and closed her eyes, drifting into sleep.

"Oh, Achroma, faster!"

"Oh, Mist..."

"Please... faster..."

"Mist...!"

Achroma lurched forward, snapping out of a dream. Breathing somewhat heavily, he spoke, "Wh-what kind of dream was that?" He raised his head and sniffed the air to be greeted by a peculiar scent. He opened his mouth a little to help pinpoint the source. However, the smell was foreign to him. It also happened to smell really good.

The Umbreon got onto his paws and looked around. His large yellow eyes allowed him to see in darkness even better than he could in broad daylight. There was nothing in his room to be found other than the straw bed beneath him and the rock walls. The scent seemed to be coming from nearby, however, so he decided to search for it.

Achroma exited his room and entered the large section of the base, looking left and right. While there was nothing in particular to be seen in this room either, the smell was getting quite a bit stronger. His head moved in the direction of where the scent was wafting from, and he found himself facing the path to Mist's room.

"Mist?" he whispered into the air softly. He took a step closer to the path but suddenly stopped, feeling something brush his underbelly. He curled his neck and looked under him to see a small bit of red poking from his nether regions. He curled his lip back in disgust and hissed. _Why now of all times?_

Shaking his head, Achroma decided that right now seeing what the smell was would be his first priority. The fact that it appeared to be coming from Mist's direction worried him. The smell was far from unpleasant, even slightly intoxicating, but Achroma managed to keep calm and head down the path toward his partner's room.

* * *

Mist had been woken up by an unpleasant surprise - her heat cycle had begun.

She never liked going through heat but luckily she had always managed to keep herself together. It also helped that coincidentally when she had her heat cycle, more often than not Achroma was nowhere nearby. She knew that if he was, she would be unable to control herself.

Tonight, however, was different. She was thoroughly aware of her scent that would most likely reach her partner and attract his attention. It wasn't that she didn't want that kind of attention from him - she actually really, _really _wanted that attention from him alone during these times. However, she also was aware of the fact that Achroma was probably not interested in doing the same.

And thus, Mist suffered through many a heat cycle alone, dreaming of that attention and usually attempting to replicate it with her fingers, which is exactly what she was doing at that moment.

This kind of stimulation never fully got rid of the pain but it did help ease it, at least for a little while. She began thrusting two of her fingers in and out of her folds as quickly and harshly as she could. Her heat was making her feel light-headed and rendered her unable to thing coherently.

Soon, a third finger was added to the thrusting and she sucked in her breath and bit her lower lip. Her mind played out scenes of a certain dark-type thrusting his manhood into her. She was still tired, and sleep began to tug on her mind as she continually pumped her fingers into her entrance. Visions of herself and Achroma flooded her mind as she steadily fell into a half-awake half-asleep state.

What didn't occur to her, however, was the fact that Achroma had the ability to pick up on such visions and dreams, and that he was experiencing them at that moment.

* * *

Achroma quietly approached Mist's room, stopping at a fair distance from the entrance. He could hear her somewhat irregular breathing and immediately grew very concerned. His instinct was to bust in there and examine what the problem was, but last time that instinct kicked in, he was left with many a bump and bruise for entering her room uninvited, thus his apprehension.

His cylindrical ear twitched, however, when he heard the breathing turn into soft moans. Ignoring the fact that he could feel his manhood slowly pushing more out of its sheath, he took a few steps closer. Heavy breathing began to mingle with the moans he heard. _What is she doing in there?_ he questioned.

Mulling over his options, Achroma decided that it was worth checking out to see what the matter was, even if he would get attacked for it. Slowly, he took a few pawsteps closer. "Mist?" he called out into the room.

He heard an audible gasp from the interior of the room, then silence. He narrowed his eyes. "Mist, are you alright in there?"

Silence dragged on a few more seconds before Mist's hasty reply came. "I-I'm fine!"

"I'm coming in, alright?"

"N-no, don't-"

Mist was cut off as her partner entered the room to see the Gardevoir's glistening fingers and more notably, her enflamed pussy. Needless to say, Achroma was a bit shocked by this sight.

Mist felt her face grow very hot and she immediately covered her legs with her long white gown. "I-I'm sorry you had t-to see that..."

"No, don't apologize," Achroma quickly stated. "I should have asked to come in here. I'm the one who should be saying sorry."

"It's alright, Achroma," Mist replied, her voice shaky. "I'm just... going through something right now." She noticeably winced and her legs contracted as the feeling of her near orgasm shot waves through her lower region.

"Are you alright?" Achroma asked.

Unable to speak, Mist held up her clean hand, her fingers formed into an okay-sign. Achroma, however, was not convinced. "I don't believe you."

"I... I..." Mist stuttered. Her heat in addition to her being on the brink of an orgasm that was interrupted by Achroma's intrusion made her thoughts slurred. Looking him over, she felt lust well in her heart.

"Tell me what's up."

"Achroma?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a big favor?"

"Yeah?"

"Please," Mist pleaded, her voice soft, "will you have sex with me?"

"What?" Achroma said in disbelief.

"I need you, Achroma..." Mist trailed off, her eyes shining. "Please?"

Achroma's heartbeat was comparable to a stampede of Tauros. His feelings for his partner were very strong, and it wasn't like he didn't think about doing this with her, but the fact of it really happening was something he found hard to swallow. He hesitated on answering a moment, feeling his face grow very warm. "I, uh..."

Mist watched Achroma carefully, and upon seeing his hesitation, she partially came to her senses. "I-I'm sorry, I won't force you too if that's-"

"No, no," Achroma interrupted. "I was just a little surprised. I...I will."

Mist's jaw dropped in shock, but she quickly recovered and smiled sweetly at Achroma, making his heart shimmer. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me..."

Achroma nodded and gulped, his nervousness increasing as he looked over her body. He was a virgin, so naturally he was inexperienced and not quite sure what to do. He unsteadily approached Mist, feeling his member growing under his belly. Mist also grew nervous, knowing she too was a virgin, but her heat kept her fear from changing her mind.

Apprehensive, Achroma pushed Mist's gown away and revealed her flower. Mist shuddered as the cold air of the cave hit her sensitive, wet area. The Umbreon lowered his head, his horomones buzzing like crazy and his thoughts beginning to slur, and gave her opening a soft lick, spurring a moan.

"O-oh, Achroma..." Mist sighed, shivering.

Achroma took the reaction as a good sign and progressed, lapping at her entrance with increasing force. He found her juices to be sweet, almost like honey. Mist's breathing steadily became more rapid. "Right there, Achroma, that's good..."

At this point the last shred of Achroma's sanity was long gone, now replaced by sheer lust by the scent that filled his nostrils and his primal instincts directing his actions. A small, pink tongue made its way into the Gardevoir's entrance, resulting in another moan, this time louder.

Mist's eyesight began to grow hazy as the ecstasy filled her brain. Her fingers were no substitute to the pleasuring of Achroma's tongue. She tried to formulate words but only fragments could escape her lips as the tongue drove itself deeper and deeper into her, rubbing against her wet, clamping walls. Soon she found herself thrusting in time with his invading tongue.

Achroma moaned against Mist's hot pussy, driving his tongue in as far as he could. His retractable claws poked in and out of their sockets and his hips began to thrust forward instinctively.

"O-oh, Achroma, I'm gonna..." Mist trailed off as her words became swamped in groans. Her nether regions were tingling in a way that simply drove her mad, spurring her to thrust forward even faster against the inward motion of Achroma's tongue.

Achroma, while inexperienced, was aware of what was going on with Mist. The fluid that already coated her walls began to flow quicker, and her walls clamped even tighter, making it hard to move his tongue. Despite this, he lapped at her as best he could.

"Oh...ohh!" Mist gasped as her walls clenched tightly, releasing a river of her fluid into Achroma's open mouth and onto his face. Achroma had to pull back, unable to swallow all of her excretions, but licked off of his fur what he could while the rest spilled onto the ground and formed a small puddle.

"Oh, Achroma, that was amazing..." Mist breathed, smiling. Her heat was not gone yet, but the pain had been reduced greatly.

"Do you want to keep going?" Achroma asked with a mischievous grin.

Mist remained quiet for a moment, her expression undecipherable. Then suddenly she leapt forward, knocking Achroma into a sitting position with his back legs sprawled out. "M-Mist, what are you-" Achroma's words were cut off as Mist leaned forward and licked the top of Achroma's now fully-sized member, causing him to groan.

"I thought I'd repay the favor a little bit first," Mist explained before licking his length from his bulging knot to the tip of his head.

Achroma shivered in delight. "Oh, M-Mist, you..." He trailed off, unable to speak anymore.

Mist licked all around his length, relishing its musky taste. At the tip of it, she found there was some pre-cum forming, which she also tasted. It was salty, but had a little sweetness to it.

Achroma's claws continued to surge in and out and he started to pant heavily, his eyes rolling back. The feeling of her wet tongue against his stiff member was spiking his lust even more than before.

Mist quickly grew bored of just licking, so she put her mouth around the head of his member. Achroma grunted softly as he felt Mist began to bob her head up. As she bobbed her head lower and lower, Mist could feel her gag reflex kicking in but she tried her hardest to ignore it.

"Mist...oh..." Achroma muttered. Even though they were both virgins, somehow Mist seemed to be an expert at this, and he was really enjoying it. "Mist...I think I'm close..."

With her mouth full of his member, she was unable to respond, but she felt her ecstasy rise considerably as she wondered how it would taste. More of the salty pre-cum leaked into her mouth as time passed. Mist began to grab at Achroma's furry balls and fondled them.

Achroma began to thrust his hips forward, trying to get as much of his length in his partner's mouth as he could. This action sent his tip into Mist's throat and his bulge into her mouth, causing her to barely suppress a gag. The Umbreon's claws scraped at the rock below and his chest heaved as he felt himself approach an orgasm.

"Mist...I...oh!" Achroma sucked in air as the first spurt of his seed erupted from his cock and into Mist's mouth. Several more spurts followed until they slowly stopped.

Mist removed her mouth from his length and gasped for breath, the cold air feeling nice in her throat and lungs. The two just panted heavily for about a minute before either of them spoke again.

"Are you up for the final round?" Achroma asked, knowing that his lust was not yet satisfied.

Mist nodded, her nervousness steadily returning. She leaned back until she laid flat on her back, legs outspread. As Achroma slowly approached her, member still red and long, Mist felt her fear peak. However, her still unsatisfied heat would never let her back out of this.

"Is this your first time?" Achroma asked as he made his way on top of her.

"Y-yes," Mist stammered.

Achroma nodded. He knew the first time was the most painful, and that he would have to break though her hymen. "I'll be gentle."

"Thank you..." Mist whispered before going silent.

It was a tense moment as Achroma put the tip of his member against Mist's hot lips. Carefully, he pushed the tip into her, then continued pushing it in until he hit her barrier. Mist inhaled sharply and held her breath.

"Please forgive me if this hurts," Achroma whispered before he pushed forward strongly, breaking through the wall of flesh. Mist whimpered softly, squeezing her eyes shut in pain. Achroma felt guilt from causing her pain, but knew this is what she wanted, so he gently began to thrust into her.

Mist's breath came out in short gasps as she endured the flaring pain between her legs. This was hurting more than she imagined it would, but at the same time she felt a little pleasure in the expansion of her walls and the feeling of his slick member pushing further and further into her unexplored areas, rubbing against her drenched walls. That small pleasure somehow kept her from completely recognizing the pain.

Achroma's natural instincts and lust were screaming at him to go harder, to pound into her like there's no tomorrow, but the part of him that cared about Mist - the part that loved her and always would - restrained him. He managed to keep his thrusts slow and steady with a lot of effort and was set on continuing it until she was ready for him to go faster.

Gradually the pain began to die down and was replaced with pleasure. "Oh, Achroma..." she mumbled. "F-Faster..."

Achroma hesitated but complied and began to thrust faster. It took all of his attention and willpower to not slam her like a wild animal.

"O-oh, Achroma..." Mist stuttered. "I...I love you..."

Achroma's eyes widened a bit. "You...do?"

Mist nodded. "I love you...so much..."

Achroma paused, slightly stunned. "I-I love you, too..."

"I'm so...happy..." Mist's voice faded away but a wide, joyful smile remained on her face. "I think I'm ready...Go as fast and hard as you want, Achroma..."

Achroma bit his lip. He didn't want to go so hard as to hurt her, but her words made his lust unbearable. His breathing sped up and he quickly began to thrust into her much harder and at a faster rate, his member driving into her up to the knot. He leaned his head down and planted a kiss on Mist's lips.

Mist was stunned by the kiss for a moment before moaning against his mouth and returning the kiss. Quickly their mouths opened and their tongues battled for dominance. Achroma's tongue soon won and explored inside Mist's gaping mouth. The two parted occasionally to breathe, but only for seconds as the two fiercely went at each other's mouths.

It didn't take very long for Mist to feel the tingling between her legs again. The increase in her fluids caused each thrust to make a small squishing sound. Mist and Achroma began to pant harder as they both drew closer to their climaxes.

Achroma, driven insane by lust, slammed into Mist as hard as he could, using his remaining energy in each thrust. He moved his mouth from Mist's and trailed downward to her neck where he bit down on her skin. Mist moaned loudly, bordering a scream.

"Mist...I love you..." Achroma breathed as he bit at her shoulder.

"I love...you too..." Mist panted in response. "I lo- o-ohh!" Mist was cut off as she felt her climax hit her hard. Her nectar spouted from her lips and coated Achroma's bulge and sheath.

Achroma grunted and continued thrusting, his bulge hitting her sopping wet lips. With effort, he began to push his knot into Mist's opening. The Gardevoir moaned as she felt her walls expanding even more, sending a surge of pleasure through her body. As the rest of his bulge entered her, Achroma let out a shaky sigh.

Now that the duo were tied together, Achroma could do little more than very small thrusts, but it didn't matter anymore. Not much time passed before he began to eject his semen into Mist where it seeped into her womb and coated her walls. He continued pumping his seed out like a firehouse for a minute, filling Mist with warmth and making her feel full.

Gradually Achroma's bulge deflated and his member began to retract back into its sheath. He pulled out from Mist and laid on top of her, laying his head on her heaving chest.

"That was...amazing..." Mist panted. "Thank you so much, Achroma...the pain is all gone..."

"That's good..." The Umbreon responded wearily. While he disliked the light of the cave room, he knew he lacked the energy to return to his own. "Can I sleep here tonight...?"

"I would be delighted if you did," Mist responded with a shaky smile.

"Thank you..." Achroma trailed off as he crawled off of her and plopped down by her side, closing his eyes.

Mist rolled onto her side and wrapped her arms around Achroma, pulling him closer to her sweat-covered body. "I love you, Achroma."

"I love..." Achroma could say no more as sleep took him away.

Mist chuckled and ran her green fingers through his short black fur. "We have a lot of explaining to do to the other team members when they return, don't we...?"

* * *

"Ah, this really hits the spot!"

A Golduck wearing sunglasses was reclining on a towel on a sandy beach, a glass on Pinap Berry juice in his webbed hand. A Lucario sitting in a cross-legged position was next to him.

"Don't get too comfortable, Torrent," The Lucario stated. "We aren't staying here that long."

"I know, I know," Torrent responded. "Though that reminds me. Lucy, do you think our plan worked?"

Lucy tilted her head. "Plan?"

"You know," Torrent said, "do you think Achroma and Mist did it?"

Lucy smiled. "Definitely. Those two are so obviously in love with each other. Some time alone was probably all they needed."

"I agree," Torrent said, grinning. He shifted into a sitting position. "Hey, come to think, those two are all alone, but...so are we."

Lucy's ears perked up, a blush spreading on her face. "Gross!" The Lucario whacked the backside of Torrent's head, knocking him face-forward onto the towel.

"Ahaha, I'm kidding!" Torrent chuckled, getting back up.

"That's right you were!" Lucy retorted with a snort as she turned her head away from him, crossing her arms.

Torrent smiled to himself and laid back on the towel again. _It's alright, _he thought to himself, _as long as those two lovebirds got together, this plan was a complete success..._


End file.
